Kokoro
by Lady Auburn
Summary: ONESHOT/Mengapa gadis itu memegangi dadanya? Bukannya yang merasa sakit justru Ulquiorra? Apakah disana, terletak hati yang dijanjikan oleh gadis jingga itu?/Songfic Kokoro by Rin Kagamine/2ndFicInFBI/RnR?


**Kokoro**

**Disclaimer :**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Kokoro by Rin Kagamine**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I am just a robot that was made by a very lonely scientist.  
My creation was a miracle of science.  
Yet inside me there's a missing part, something that you can't simply create.  
It is software humans call a 'heart'.  
In a program._

.

Ulquiorra menatap datar gadis jingga yang kini menangis di hadapannya. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan jengah. Sesosok hollow kegelapan menyergapnya dari belakang, membuatnya hampit terjengkang ke depan kalau saja sonido super cepatnya tak ia lakukan di saat yang tepat.

Gadis itu, Orihime Inoue, menangis dengan mengerang-erang memegang dadanya. Ulquiorra mengernyit heran.

Mengapa gadis itu memegangi dadanya? Bukannya yang merasa sakit justru Ulquiorra?

Apakah disana, terletak hati yang dijanjikan oleh gadis jingga itu?

.

_One hundred years slowly passed me by.  
Throughout that time, I was all alone with no one by my side.  
This robot has just one wish to share, one small hope.  
Who was the man that created me?  
And why did he work until his dying day  
Just to invent with his technology 'heart'?_

.

Ulquiorra telah terbiasa untuk hidup beberapa ratus tahun, dan mungkin inilah akhir dari segalanya.

Segalanya.

Tak akan ada lagi hidup tanpa hati dan kesunyian tak berujung yang akan dirasakannya. Tak akan ada lagi suara Aizen yang memperintahkannya, pun suara halus lirih dan tangisan setiap malam milik Orihime yang kini menangis untuknya.

Ah, bolehkah ia bicara kalau Orihime menangis untuknya? Sebelum ia hilang menjadi abu yang ditelan angin kelak?

.

_Now this program installing in me leaves my heart accelerating.  
Why do I see all these tears falling from my eyes?  
I am shaking and I'm trembling, I hear my voice it's wavering.  
Is this what he made just for me? My very own heart?_

.

Ulquiorra berjengit perih tatkala tangisan Orihime semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia memegang lubang hollownya yang kian menghangat.

Apa ini?

Apakah Aizen telah merahasiakan semua ini padanya?

Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya setelah memegang lubang hollow tepat dibawah lehernya. Lubang hollow miliknya terasa hangat.

Oh, mungkinkah itu hatinya yang berlubang sekian lama, dan akhirnya akan terbentuk dan tercipta kembali untuknya yang telah terlalu tua untuk merasakan sebuah hati?

.

_And now I know how happiness feels.  
And how this sadness in me seems so surreal.  
And now I understand what it means me._

.

Tangisan Orihime mereda sepersekian detik, lalu hollow kegelapan yang sedari tadi diam mulai meracau ke arahnya.

Ah, berbahagiakah Orihime kala ia akan mati dan ia akan kembali ke dunia asalnya nanti?

Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepalanya ragu.

Apakah… ia telah mulai mengerti arti kebahagiaan itu?

Ulquiorra membuka matanya, lalu sebuah pemandangan miris memicu matanya untuk memicing heran.

.

_I am finally coming to see the reason I was built in this world.  
It must have been sad for her, lonely and alone.  
I'll remember her in memory, I will always keep her with me.  
I only wished that she'd lived to see heart set me free._

.

Orihime menampakkan wujud wajahnya yang telah kehabisan air mata untuk ditumpahkan. Ulquiorra merasa iba melihat Orihime yang begitu miris dan mengkhawatirkan untuk dilihat.

Ulquiorra menghembuskan nafas ringan.

Ia tak menggerakkan barang sedikit pun tangannya dari lubang hollownya yang kini kian menghangat.

Biarlah Ulquiorra mengenang ini semua untuk kehidupan terakhirnya sebelum melesat menjadi sebuah masa lalu bagi gadis itu.

Bagaimana pun Aizen berkhianat, ia tetap akan melindungi Aizen.

Karena apa? Aizen adalah penciptanya.

Penciptanya yang tidak sempurna, tak sempurna tanpa adanya sebuah hati.

Lalu, apakah ia harus berpaling sekarang? Ke Orihime yang telah memberinya arti sebuah hati dan kehidupan?

Lancangkah ia kalau ia meminta satu kehidupan baru lagi, bersama hati dan gadis senja itu? Sebuah kehidupan… yang kompleks dan berwarna.

.

_I can sing now the purest melodies.  
I dedicate my song to you._

.

Ulquiorra berjalan mendekat ke arah Orihime yang menatapnya tanpa rasa takut. Permata abu-abu itu memancarkan kepedihan amat dalam. Segunda estapa itu berjalan sedikit terseok, membiarkan Ichigo atau teman-temannya itu kini menatapnya heran.

Ia telah menyiapkan ini matang-matang. Ia menyiapkan dirinya demi sebuah akhir.

Tubuhnya perlahan menghilang, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya suaranya yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah lirihan.

"Aku melihatnya, Onna…" gumam Ulquiorra. "Kini aku merasakannya… hati."

.

_Even though you are gone, you have shown me the light.  
Thank you for everything you've done in my life.  
Thank you for the many days that we spent together._

.

Orihime tersenyum pedih, lalu menyodorkan tangannya ke Ulquiorra yang kini juga menyodorkan tangannya yang perlahan menghilang bagai abu.

"Apa kau… tak takut terhadapku?" tanya Ulquiorra lirih. "Aku bahkan hampir membunuh temanmu."

Satu jawaban pasti meluncur keluar dari mulut Orihime, bersamaan dengan luruhnya seluruh tubuh Ulquiorra menjadi abu.

"Aku tak takut… Ulquiorra."

.

_Thank you, my girl.  
Thank you, my girl.  
I will sing of you forever…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Berakhir dengan gajenya ='3 *nangis pake TOA* Lagunya nyesek dan nyess banget ke Ulquiorra(?), dan terutama dinyanyikan oleh saudariku tercintah(?) Rin XDD *plak* Ada perubahan sedikit pada lyrics. Silakan download lagunya **_**Kokoro – Rin Kagamine**_** biar langsung nyess ke hati saat bacanya =A=;**

**RnR, onegaai?**

**170612 –kags**

**For Palembang bday in 1239 #mana yang bener nih #plak *abaikan***


End file.
